Alte Wunden (Roman)
Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung 2375, die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] transportiert nach der Rückeroberung von Betazed den gefangenen Crell Moset. Captain Jean-Luc Picard ist froh, dass er diesen Kriegsverbrecher bald los ist, als er sich mit der USS Adventure trifft. Moset wird darauf auf die Adventure gebeamt und die Enterprise setzt ihren Kurs fort. Doch wenig später erhält die Enterprise einen Notruf der Adventure. Die Enterprise fliegt sofort zur Adventure, doch dort befinden sich nur noch Trümmer und niemand hat die Explosion des Schiffes überlebt. Drei Jahre später spielen Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Captain Chakotay und Doktor Jarem Kaz im Chez Sandrine Poolbillard. Die drei genießen den Abend bevor Chakotay am nächsten Tag das Kommando über die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] übernimmt. Chakotay freut sich auf sein neues Kommando und das Kaz sein neuer Chefarzt wird. Allerdings ist Chakotay enttäuscht, dass Tom Paris nicht sein Erster Offizier wird. Janeway hat zwar alles getan was sie konnte, doch das Sternenflottenkommando wollte nicht, dass zwei ehemalige Maquis ein Schiff der Sternenflotte führen und so wird Paris einem anderen Posten zugeteilt. Janeway verspricht Chakotay aber, dass sie sich um Paris kümmern wird, damit er seine Chance bekommt. Statt Paris bekommt Chakotay Andrew Ellis als ersten Offizier zugeteilt, aber Chakotay ist nicht begeistert von diesem. Obwohl Ellis ein guter Offizier ist, geht dieser nach Chakotays Meinung zu streng nach Vorschrift vor. Am nächsten Tag übernimmt Chakotay feierlich das Kommando über die Voyager. Viele seiner ehemaligen Kameraden sind bei dieser Feierlichkeit mit anwesend und Chakotay bereit sich dabei auf sein erstes Kommando vor. Mit seiner neuen Crew bereitet sich Chakotay auf seine erste Mission vor, er muss eine Gruppe Kolonisten nach Loran II, welche ihre ehemalige Heimat nach dem Dominion-Krieg, wieder besiedeln wollen. Chakotay lernt hier seinen neuen ersten Offizier kennen und wie befürchtet, ist dieser eine sehr ernste und strenge Persönlichkeit. Doch Chakotay freut sich auf seine Zusammenarbeit mit Sicherheitschef Harry Kim, Doktor Kaz und dem neuen Chefingenieur Vorik. Als die Voyager aufbricht lernt Chakotay auch Marius Fortier, den Anführer der Kolonisten, kennen. Fortier erklärt, dass der Planet 2370 gemäß des Vertrages zur EMZ den Cardassianern zu gesprochen wurde, doch viele Kolonisten entschieden sich zu bleiben. Doch während des Dominion-Krieg haben viele Kolonisten Loran II verlassen und der Kontakt zu den anderen Kolonisten ist abgebrochen. Nun will Fortier wissen, was mit den verbleibenden Kolonisten geschehen ist und den Planeten neu besiedeln. Zum Schluss des Gespräches erklärt Fortier Chakotay noch, dass diese einen spirituellen Führer mit nehmen, welche sie bei Deep Space 6 treffen. Chakotay setzt darauf Kurs dorthin, um diesen spirituellen Führer abzuholen. Während des Fluges versucht Chakotay seinen neuen ersten Offizier Ellis besser kennen zu lernen. Er erklärt Ellis, dass er etwas lockere mit der Crew umgeht, aber dennoch ein Captain der Sternenflotte ist, welcher die Vorschriften beachten muss. Chakotay bittet Ellis auch etwas locker umzugehen und Ellis verspricht ihm dies zu versuchen. Auf Deep Space 6 erwartet Chakotay eine Überraschung. Der spirituellen Führer für die Kolonisten ist seine Schwester Sekaya. Chakotay freut sich seine Schwester wieder zu sehen und beide haben sich viel zu berichten. Doch sie verschweigt ihm einiges aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Die Voyager setzt nun Kurs auf Loran II, doch während des Fluges kommt es zu einigen Schwierigkeiten. Zum einen gibt es Konflikte innerhalb der Crew. Viele der neuen Offiziere haben Probleme mit Crewmitgliedern der Voyager, welche im Delta-Quadrant gewesen sind. Die Offiziere glauben, dass die Crew der Voyager Glück gehabt hat in den Delta-Quadrant gelangt zu sein und nicht den Verlustreichen Dominion-Krieg hat durchmachen müssen, während die Crew welche im Delta-Quadrant gewesen ist, den jungen Offizieren immer wieder erklären müssen, dass es für sie auch eine schwere Verlustreiche Zeit gewesen ist. In dieser Mission erlebt Doktor Jarem Kaz aufgrund der Erfahrungen der Kolonisten auch Erinnerungen an seinen vorherigen Wirt Gardak Kaz. Kaz vorheriger Wirt ist beim Maquis gewesen und kam bei dem Massaker von Tevlik ums Leben. Seit auf der Voyager die Kolonisten an Bord sind tauchen immer mehr Erinnerungen und Tagträume von dieser Zeit auf. Er durchlebt wie sein vorheriger Wirt sich aufopfert, um einige Maquiskolonisten zu retten und wie er selbst als Teil des Außenteam der Sternenflotte eintrifft, um die Überlebenden zu bergen. Da Jarem der einzige Trill an Bord gewesen ist vereinigte er sich mit dem Symbiont von Gardak, um diesen zu retten. Auch die neue Steuerfrau Akolo Tare hat noch einige Schwierigkeiten an Bord. Sie gehörte zu den Opfern, welche vor sechs Monaten von Oliver Baines im Zuge des Aufstands der Hologramme entführt worden ist, doch mittlerweile fühlt sie sich wieder Diensttauglich, wird aber noch von Kaz mit betreut. Zur selben Zeit wird Janeway auf eine Konferenz geschickt. Einige Völker wollen aufgrund des Dominion-Krieges aus der Föderation austreten. Janeway will jedoch alles daran setzen das dies nicht geschieht. Sie verhandelt mit den Völkern, welche Austreten wollen unter diesen befinden sich die Kerovianer. Janeway nimmt mit deren Führerin Merin Kol, zu der sie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegt, Kontakt auf. Trotz des freundlichen Gesprächs will sich diese aber nicht umstimmen lassen. Auf dem Weg zur Konferenz beschließt sie Paris mitzunehmen, damit er dort einiges über Diplomatie lernt. Damit will sie Paris weiter fördern, dass dieser einmal ein guter Erster Offizier wird. Paris ist froh, dass er Boreth und die Klingonen dort verlassen kann. B'Elanna Torres beschließt allerdings mit ihrer Tochter Miral weiter dort zu bleiben, da sie dort Nachforschungen über die Kuvah'Magh und den Zusammenhang mit ihrer Tochter macht. Paris bedauert zwar, dass er seine Familie zurücklassen muss, freut sich aber auf eine Mission mit Janeway und Tuvok. Kurz nachdem Paris Boreth verlassen hat, findet Torres einige Hinweise, dass ihre Tochter wirklich die Kuvah'Magh ist. Währen dessen erhält die Agentin Libby Webber von ihren Vorgesetzten den Auftrag nach einem Spion innerhalb der Sternenflotte zu suchen. Bei ihren Nachforschungen findet sie heraus, dass der Spion in den letzten Monaten heimlich auf die Logbücher der Voyager zugegriffen hat. Inzwischen lernt Chakotay seinen ersten Offizier bei einem gemeinsamen Tennisspiel auf dem Holodeck besser kennen. Das gemeinsame Spiel und die darauffolgende Unterhaltung hinterlässt bei Chakotay einen positiven Eindruck. Zur selben Zeit sucht Kaz Rat bei Counselor Astall, wegen den Erinnerungen an seinen vorherigen Wirt auf und sie hält mit ihm einige Sitzungen ab, um nach der Ursache zu finden, warum sich ausgerechnet jetzt sein vorheriger Wirt meldet. Astall macht mit ihm eine Therapie, welche dem Zhian'tara ähnelt, damit Kaz mit seinem vorherigen Wirt Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Durch diese Therapie soll der Wirt Gardak die Möglichkeit haben kurzzeitig den Körper von Kaz zu kontrollieren, um seine Sorgen, welche die Erinnerungen erwecken, vorzutragen. Der Wirt Gadrak trägt darauf seine Wut und Verzweiflung über das Massaker auf Tevlik vor. Zusammen mit dem Counselor verarbeitet er die Erinnerungen, als beide plötzlich auf die Brücke gerufen werden. Kim hat während des Fluges einige Trümmer einiger Maquis und cardassianischen Schiffe entdeckt, obwohl nie von Kampfhandlungen in der nähe von Loran II berichtet worden ist. Chakotay lässt die Trümmer untersuchen und es stellt sich heraus, dass diese Trümmer einige Jahre alt gewesen sind. Da nun bekannt ist, dass es Kampfhandlungen gegen die Kolonisten geben hat, fliegt die Voyager mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach Loran II. Als die Voyager Loran II erreicht, lässt er die Oberfläche scannen, doch dabei bilden sich starke Stürme auf der Oberfläche. Da dies Chakotay merkwürdig vorkommt, schickt er ein Außenteam auf die Oberfläche. Chakotay schickt Ellis auf die Oberfläche, damit dieser das Außenteam anführt. Da Ellis geglaubt hat, dass der Captain persönlich das Außenteam leitet überrascht ihn dieser Befehl, doch er führt diesen aus. Doch während das Außenteam mit einem Shuttle zur Oberfläche fliegt, um nach den vermissten Kolonisten zu suchen, gerät das Shuttle in einen schweren Sturm und der Kontakt zur Voyager bricht dabei ab. Während Kaz mit Chakotay über das Problem mit seinem vorherigen Wirt spricht, erhält Chakotay die Meldung, dass der Kontakt zu Shuttle abgebrochen ist. Ellis gelingt jedoch das Shuttle sicher auf die Oberfläche zu bringen und er lässt Kim die Gegend auskundschaften. Während Kim mit seinem Team die Oberfläche erkundet gelingt er Ellis Kontakt zur Voyager herzustellen. Ellis meldet Chakotay, dass er etwas gefunden hat und er zeigt es ihm sofort, es ist ein CHAH-mooz-ee, welches auf dem Boden gezeichnet wurde. Als Chakotay dies sieht, erkennt er die Parallelen, da er schon einmal auf einem Planeten etwas ähnliches gesehen hat, ein CHAH-mooz-ee und plötzlich auftretende Stürme. Chakotay vermutet, dass die Geister des Himmels mit den Geschehnissen auf der Oberfläche zu tun haben. Er berichtet davon seiner Schwester und beide begeben sich mit einem Shuttle ebenfalls auf die Oberfläche. Während des Fluges erzählt Sekaya Chakotay was sie auf Dorvan V mit den Cardassianern erlebt hat und das sie und ihr Volk von Cardassianern untersucht worden sind und das an einigen medizinische Experimente durchgeführt worden. Chakotay ist geschockt über das was er erfahren hat und fragt seine Schwester, warum sie dies ihn die Jahre über verheimlicht hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie diese Erinnerungen unterdrücken wollte, da sie durch diese Experimente ihre große Liebe verloren hat. Schließlich erreichen beide die Oberfläche und Chakotay berichtet ihr von seinen Erlebnissen mit den Geistern des Himmels. Die beiden treffen auf Ellis und fragen wo sich der Rest des Außenteams befindet und Ellis berichtet, dass sich noch niemand gemeldet hat. Plötzlich werden beide betäubt. Chakotay wacht später gefesselt auf einem Bett auf und sieht seine Schwester neben sich liegen. Weiter hinten sieht Chakotay Stasiskammern in der sich weitere Personen und auch Ellis befinden, doch dieser Ellis wirkt jünger als den welchen Chakotay kennt. Plötzlich taucht der totgeglaubte Moset auf. Als Sekaya ihn sieht, schreit diese auf, da Moset für die Experimente damals verantwortlich gewesen ist. Unerwartet taucht neben Moset auch Ellis auf und dieser beginnt seine Gestalt zu verändern. Ellis verwandelt sich in Arak Katal, der Verräter, welcher für das Massaker auf Tevlik verantwortlich gewesen ist. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Jean-Luc Picard, Kahless, Kahless (Klon), Kathryn Janeway, Kes, Kohlar, Kolopak, Libby, Lwaxana Troi, Martok, Miral Paris, Naomi Wildman, Neelix, Samantha Wildman, Seven of Nine, Sveta, Tom Paris, Tuvok, Vorik, William T. Riker | Schiffe = Deep Space 9, ''Delta Flyer'', McKinley-Station, Peregrine-Klasse, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] | Ort = Arrestzelle, Australien, Bereitschaftsraum, Bibliothek, Brücke, Chez Sandrine, Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, Holodeck, Marseille, Neuseeland, San Francisco, Transporterraum, Turbolift, Zehn Vorne | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Betazed, Boreth, Delta-Quadrant, Dorvan V, ErdeTrill | Technik = Biobett, Chronometer, Isoboramin, Kraftfeld, Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm, PADD, Replikator, Tricorder, Warpkern | Nahrung = Blutwein, Champagner, Gagh, Kaffee, Käsekuchen, Kaviar, Pizza, Romulanisches Ale, Schokolade, Thalianische Mousse au Chocolat, Tranya, Wasser, Vulkanischer Gewürztee, Wasser, Wein | Sonstiges = Admiral, Applaus, Captain, Commander, Counselor, Gelber Alarm, Kerze, Kadett, Kriegsgefangener, Lava, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Nummer Eins (Spitzname), Paris 3, Trümmer }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Kategorie:Roman cs:Old Wounds en:Old Wounds (novel)